Gun grips are known which comprise a rear gripping portion, commonly called the “backstrap”, which is removably fixed onto a grip body such that, when necessary, it may be replaced with others of a different finishing, material, shape and size in order to best suit the hand of the shooter for whom the gun is intended.
Prior art guns provide a number of embodiments of coupling or locking means between the backstrap and the grip body. A first example of known coupling means is a peg being arranged transversal to the backstrap and in a rear area of the grip between respective seats of the backstrap and the body.
In a second example of known coupling means, the backstrap has been provided as an integral part of an extension of the cartridge-housing magazine which is adapted to be inserted in the bottom of the grip body.
The known solutions suffer from some drawbacks. For example, the known solutions cannot ensure the optimum coupling of the backstrap to the body, while avoiding steps or incorrect alignment of the parts. In several solutions, a good level of coupling and continuity has been achieved between the body and the backstrap, though the provided coupling means have proved rather complicated both when being manufactured and when used by the shooter.
The problem at the heart of the present invention is to provide a firearm grip, particularly of a gun, which has such structural and functional characteristics as to overcome said drawbacks stated with reference to the prior art.
Particularly, the problem at the heart of the present invention is to provide a grip in which the backstrap can be firmly and effectively coupled with the body-without any step being present between the body and the backstrap, such that the shooter has a feeling of continuity of the grip.
A further problem at the heart of the present invention is to provide a variant embodiment of the known grips which is easier both to manufacture and to be used by the shooter.